


Consent

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Anger, Bedrooms, Beds, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Consent, Erections, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fear, Gentle Sex, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Nipple Play, Nipples, One Shot, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-Crimson Peak, Purple Prose, Rape, Rings, Secrets, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Staring, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas would never know what had happened to her, what that beast had done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> The rape is mentioned in Crimson Peak: The Art of Darkness by Jessica so I'm taking it as headcanon for this fic.

Lucille’s breath was heavy not only with pleasure, but fear as she stared at Thomas. He thought it was merely because of how much he’d grown, it was not. Thomas would never know what had happened to her, what that beast had done. She needed him, needed this, wanted it. Soft, scar less ivory skin glowed in the firelight as he pressed gently against her folds. The chin length raven hair fluttered when he leaned down to kiss her. She slid her hands down his abdominals to grasp his hips and pull him in. Six years since he’d been inside her, six years since...

The blond orderly had pushed her against the wall of her room in the asylum, forced her nightgown up and himself inside her. A hateful hiss in her ear, “Even for a little bitch your loose. What was, heh-heh, Lady Lucille, hmm ? A fourteen year-old whore, me thinks. Whores shouldn’t be so pretty.” as rough, tanned arms wound around her and he started thrusting roughly. “That little ring of yours won’t mean a thing now.”

She grit her teeth, staring resolutely at the family engagement ring that gleamed on her finger. The garnet and gold ring was the last thing Thomas had given her, it was her last physical connection to him, but she was still his. Happy tears welled as the thought echoed - she still belonged to him, no matter that he wanted to the animal couldn’t separate them. Thomas would love her still...

A moan of, “More, Thomas, faster.” left her throat when Thomas rolled his hips once.

Dark sapphire eyes glowed, he bent to kiss her throat murmuring, “Relax, sister, you want me to love you and I don’t want to hurt you.” Soft hands cupped her breasts leaving her to squirm when his thumbs rubbed her aching nipples. Desirous heat spread from her toes upward and he only relented after her thighs and vaginal muscles had unclenched.

Mm, it was a good pain as he moved within her, unknowingly reclaimed her. When they were little she hadn’t cared much to watch his face. Now she did, savouring the little shifts in expression that pleasure brought - the subtle tremble in his lips before a groan escaped, the way his eyelids fluttered. He didn’t last very long until his hips jerked and he came a few minutes later, unlike the animal who’d stopped whenever he got too close. Oh, how she had used it against that bastard...

It was the fifth time her rapist had stilled, tried to slow his breathing. She wasn’t going to have anyone’s baby, unless it was Thomas’s, she certainly wasn’t going to let this cretin finish. The anger that’d been building in her chest exploded through her body, she growled, pulled herself off him and stomped on his foot. When he swore she turned, punched him in the cock then he doubled over and she beat him until he was as bloody as a damned bloody rapist fuck deserved. She knew he would claim one of the men had beat him, but he was never going to come back.

Covered head-to-toe in blood she left her cell to thoroughly wash herself. Nothing could help the feeling that he was still inside her. So she imagined it was her Thomas until the pleasure washed through her...

Thomas went to pull out and she shook her head, “Stay.” Obviously confused he listened without a word laying atop her. She sighed in contentment, twined their fingers and cuddled. Just like they had sworn she was going to love him and he was going to love her, forever. That was the ring meant, till death did they part.


End file.
